Riot
by Morphiphile
Summary: Dean Ambrose, the Lunatic Fringe with a thirst for revenge. Paige, the raven haired anti-diva with an urge to fight. Aj, the flirty nerd with a little bit of clever. Alicia, the wild one. Randy, Dean Ambrose' best friend. Dean has a thing for Paige, but she just doesn't get it. And now Seth likes her. Dean will do anything to stop Seth from brainwashing Paige and from running WWE.


She swept her raven hair back, tossing it around a bit after applying a little bit of makeup. A few people walked by to pat the diva on the back as they wished her luck in her tag team match tonight. Her partner, Aj, skipped up next to her and nodded, pointing out how they had to take down the "Kardashian's" as she called them. Paige nodded, playing along as cameras would lurk around them, muttering something of an agreement.

As the scream of her music hit, She walked out, a confident stride as the diva raised her hands and smiled, taking in the cheers of thousands of fans. As her frenemy, Aj Lee skipped behind her, Paige broke out into her own skip.

Both of the divas waited in the ring, seemingly uninterested in their opponents of the evening. " _You can look, but you can't touch_ ," the theme song started as the twins walked out, one holding the _Diva's Championship_ , probably the most coveted item in the Diva's locker room. And the woman, if you can call her that, holding the title, was Paige's arch enemy.

 _Nikki Bella._

Her highlighted brown-blonde hair strayed just below her ribcage, her ring attire barely covering her up. Has anyone told Nikki that this is a PG show? Paige couldn't help but smirk and roll her eyes.

The other one, Brie Bella, was much more covered, wearing a "Brie Mode" tank top and ripped red pants. Though they were twins, personality-wise, the Bellas were completely different. Paige didn't really care at all about Brie. She was basically Nikki Bella's little assistant.

The bell rang as the two teams decided it would be Nikki versus Paige first, and the match began. Nikki taunted Paige, flashing the loser sign at her opponent, which carved into Paige's stomach as she kicked Nikki square in the jaw. Kim Kardashian fell, holding her face as Paige pulled her foot and crawled over her, pulling her hair and headbutting her. She went for the pin, but Nikki, much like her boyfriend John Cena, kicked out at 2, almost every time.

The anti-diva tagged in her partner, and Aj let loose a little bundle of fury on the already worn down Diva's champion, until the lil' geek of a wrestler bounced off the ropes and Nikki managed to elbow her in the face, picking up Aj cradle style.

 _Do it Aj,_ Paige thought, watching her struggle. Right when it looked like Nikki was about to go for the back breaker, Aj lifted her legs up and wrapped them around her opponent's head, locking herself into the Black Widow.

Nikki finally tapped, falling down. Paige hopped through the ropes to hug Aj, while Brie looked frustrated that she had not even been tagged in. As Aj's music blared through the speakers, they walked off proudly, Bella twins angrily yelling from the ring.

Dean wrapped the gauze around his fists, getting ready for his match, but stopped when he heard the familiar accent of his favorite Diva.

"Hey Dean," Paige said, walking up, still sweating from her own match, Dean flipped his hair. "Sup?" He couldn't help but trail her body with his eyes. The pale body of Paige, kind of turned him on. He looked away quickly, practicing his punches, attempting to not be distracted.

"So I heard you're gonna surprise Seth and Big Show with Roman?" She raised a, quite sharp, eyebrow. He grinned boyishly and nodded. "Yep. I'll be damned if they don't deserve it." 

Seth Rollins. The man he had trusted, protected and even cared about, betrayed his own brothers just over a year ago, to join the Authority. Destroyed one of the best factions to be in the WWE, just to replace with a shitty no-good group of people who were willing to put other careers in jeopardy, just because it was _best for business_.

If Dean could set them on fire, he probably would.

A grimace was riding his face until Paige tapped his shoulder. "Earth to Dean," she chuckled as she put on her Think Again hoodie. Dean had almost forgotten about his own leather jacket, sliding it on as Seth's music played throughout the arena. His expression darkened. Paige cleared her throat, mock-flipping her hair. "EW!" she said in such a perky voice, it almost sounded real, except her British accent seeped through and ruined it.

Roman Reign's music hit and Dean muttered, "Got to go," noticing Paige had gotten new in-ring boots. Doc Marten's? He scratched his head. They looked really good on her. The diva of tomorrow noticed him staring and dramatically pulled her leg up to a chair, showing them off. "You like?" she asked. Dean nodded. "Yup. Twelve out of ten." He winked at Paige, his music playing. "See ya later." She nodded, as he walked off to the curtains. Seth Rollins filled his mind and the thought of destroying him, gave Dean a thirst. He entered the spotlight, eyes widening in his signature crazy way, hands flaring at his sides. Seth looked scared. 

"Good," he muttered, "you're going to burn Seth." He started running, sliding into the ring to fight along side his brother Roman, beating up Seth with all he had. Admist the anger small flashes of Paige's grin as she talked to Renee, her anger as she ranted to Eden about Tyson Kidd, her mock laughter as she attacked Brie and Nikki.

God, if only she was mine, was the last thing he remembered actually thinking before he went into Lunatic Fringe mode.


End file.
